Our Wedding
by emmettroselover
Summary: With all the drama over and Bella and Renesmee joining the family, Emmett and Rosalie decide to get married again. The wedding reminds them of their beginning together and the memories they have shared throughout the years as mates. A cute, fluffy Rose and Emmett story. Rosalie/Emmett, Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper, Carlisle/Esme, Renesmee. Canon. Post-Breaking Dawn.
1. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I own nothing. SM is the owner of the : Alright so I have decided to write a nice Rose and Em fic since there aren't tons on this site. They are such an underrated couple and definitely misunderstood, so this is a nice, fluffy story about the two of them, taking place after Breaking Dawn. It is just about the Cullens and Jacob isn't involved…..he never imprinted on Renesmee. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Rose POV

I don't think my life could be any more perfect than it was at this moment. As I sat by the window in our room I couldn't be happier. Tomorrow Emmett and I were yet again going to tie the knot and become husband and wife. We had been married several times before this and I still didn't get tired of vowing to spend my life with the man that was the entire reason for my existence. The day I saw him and ran with him in my arms to be turned by Carlisle was the day I knew I would love him forever, but even then I didn't know how much my love would grow for him.

My Emmett changed me in so many ways throughout our lives together and the best thing was we had eternity. Every time we made love…..which was at least once a night….every time I looked into his gorgeous golden eyes, I knew how lucky I was. The past couple of years were trying for us not truly as a couple, but as a family in general. The day Bella entered the picture was the day everything changed and at first I was not happy about that at all! Before she came into our lives, things were pretty simple. We all had a comfortable routine and even though Edward was the only one not paired off I was happy with how my life was. Now yes, Edward definitely needed to find his mate, but I gave up on that idea decades ago. He never seemed to care about it and it wasn't like I had the best or closest relationship with my brother in the first place.

We hated each other the first years of my existence as a vampire and Emmett was the only reason I even considered putting up with him. Besides Edward's brooding manner and always wanting to be alone, the family seemed to be just fine. I had my Emmett which for me was the only thing that really mattered, Alice had Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme were the parents we all loved in our own special ways. We all had our own routines of either going to school or in Carlisle's case, work, and then coming home and spending our leisure time however we felt was best, but our worlds were turned upside down when after decades of happiness Bella came into our lives.

Now sure, if Edward was telling the story he would say I was jealous because Bella was human and I wanted that ever since I was first turned. Yes, I wanted a child with my Emmett and I wanted him to be able to be a father but a few years after our first wedding my whole thought of being human totally changed. The way I was turned will never be something I appreciate for the obvious reasons but being human would mean that I would only be with Emmett for a small amount of time…..that wasn't good enough for me. In that world when I was eighteen and stupid I just wanted to be married no matter what. Love, happiness, and true contentment didn't matter only the materialistic things did. Even though Carlisle did turn me when I can honestly say I wanted to die I still knew even if he hadn't have turned me and even if that horrible night with those monsters wouldn't have taken place I wouldn't have had what I needed.

Emmett lived in Tennessee and I lived in New York, our paths would have never crossed and even if fate would have brought us together we would have died eventually. So no I didn't hate Bella because she was human and that was all I wanted to be…..Edward really needed to get over himself and his newfound love at that point….it was because she was messing up my life!

The girl really did make a bad first impression if you think about it. When Bella moved into town within a month we were constantly on edge. That month we almost had to leave the beautiful town of Forks because of her mere existence! Emmett and I loved it here and this human was going to be the reason we had to leave? Like I said…..not a good first impression and then even after the first hump of their dramatic relationship we had to protect her from James and Victoria! Emmett was putting his life on the line for Bella and no one….I mean absolutely no one…..risks my Emmett's well being. Then how can I forget Edward's total ignorant, wannabe self righteous move to leave her for her own safety. My brother was usually a smart person but he definitely dropped the ball there. Even I knew they were meant to be and yet there we were moving away from Forks because he couldn't bear losing her. Was I the only one at the time to realize that if the idiot would have just changed her when James bit her none of the drama would have happened? Or better yet if he would have changed her when they first met and she wanted to be changed that James wouldn't have even been interested in her? Men truly were stupid at times and Edward was in rare form.

Now the whole Italy thing was, yes I admit, my fault but Alice shouldn't have been so cryptic! That was insane! Only Edward would try to play the stupid Romeo instead of waiting it out and thinking logically. The sad thing is even after all of that there was still more drama. Of course by that point Bella was starting to grow on me, even though she was messing up my routine. The newborns thing was totally out of control and if Emmett would have been killed because of Victoria's army I know I would have gone crazy and killed Bella but not out of pure hate for her, just insanity. The rest of the whole drama was what drastically changed me forever.

When Renesmee was born it was like a new part of me was born as well. I fell in love with my niece the moment I saw her and the whole idea of wanting a child grew even more important to me, but Emmett made it very clear that he wanted us and not just a child. I never even thought about that before that moment. It was always just a given to me that Emmett would want kids. He was a big kid! After he told me his true desire and everything was out in the open I can honestly say I fell even more in love with him. That was exactly why The Volturi coming was so scary. I wasn't ready to die yet. I couldn't leave behind my eternity with my Emmett. Yet, there we were facing death and I thought we were goners….thank God for Alice.

All of that made me realize how much I loved my existence and how much I wanted to marry Emmett again. It was different this time around. I experienced that feeling of almost losing him twice within a short amount of time and it showed me just how precious every moment I had with him was, even if we had eternity. I guess through it all I could thank Bella for that new perspective. The girl knew how to stir up things I would give her that and now after a year of her being a vampire I can truly say she is one of my best friends. Being her sister is amazing and our whole family is complete with her. Edward finally stopped his annoying brooding routine which always managed to piss me off royally…..talk about a buzz kill! I mean how I am supposed to enjoy myself after an amazing love making session with my Emmett when I walk downstairs to see him moping around while playing his piano. Note to self, must thank Bella again for coming into his life. Now after all of the drama, all of the life threatening situations, I am about to marry my love once again. Things couldn't be any better. I was quickly snapped out of my memories when I heard a small knock on the door and smiled knowing who it was.

"Come in my sweet Renesmee," I giggled and my little niece ran into the room. She was almost more excited than I was about the wedding tomorrow. She quickly hopped into my lap giving me that heart melting smile that I adored.

"Aunt Rose, when will Uncle Emmett be back?" I smiled at the question. My sweet niece had a small crush on Emmett. Edward didn't even want to think about that especially since Emmett was her uncle but at her small age she didn't think anything about that and it was all so cute and innocent.

"Well sweetie, Emmett is out having some fun with your daddy, Uncle Jasper and Grandpa Carlisle," I explained but she began to pout.

"I want to play with my Uncle Emmett," she said with her lip pushed out and her arms across her chest.

"Trust me I want to play with him too," I mumbled to myself. It was my own type of tradition where every time Emmett and I were about to get married sex became null and void much to his dismay. He hated the idea but it always made for a spectacular wedding night and it wasn't like we went without sex for long. It had only been a week but by the text messages he was sending me I could tell he was more than ready to get this show on the road. In the last one he suggested we elope and go to Vegas which he knew would only get a smirk out of me. He would just have to wait one more night after all. Renesmee huffed loudly bringing me back out of my thoughts of my gorgeous husband.

"Don't worry sweetie he will be back tomorrow alright?" She looked down still not happy with my answer and the look on her face almost broke my heart. I quickly pulled out my phone.

"Alright Renesmee you win, I will call him and tell him to come home for a bit until you go to sleep," I caved and she clapped happily. Emmett picked up on the first ring.

"Are we heading to Vegas," he teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Not even close big guy but you can have some fun tonight," I giggled and he growled into the phone. I quickly realized what type of fun he thought I was talking about.

"With Renesmee, Emmett," I explained and he sighed.

"Oh well fine I guess a good game of hide and seek will take my mind off of my sexy wife. I'll be right home…."

"Before you even make a move Em there are rules. You can come over but you aren't staying all night, only until Renesmee falls asleep." He sighed again and gave a small whine making me smile. It was such a turn on knowing how much he still wanted me after all these years.

"Fine, fine, I'm on my way." I hung up and carried Renesmee downstairs knowing he would be here soon.

Emmett POV

Damn I was so sure she was calling me to get lucky tonight! I have to have her, I can't wait anymore! This tradition of hers has got to go! She was totally cock-blocking her own husband! That would definitely be going into the ceremony tomorrow…..no cock-blocking her husband! Just the thought of her sexy lips pressed against mine turned me on and I quickly needed to calm down. I was in no condition to play with my little niece.

"Damn right," smirked Edward and I rolled my eyes. He, Jasper and Carlisle were running with me back to the house and I laughed at him.

"Hey it's not my fault my wife is sexy as hell and you are not one to talk. I see the way you drool over Bells every chance you get," I teased and he shut up after that. _Damn right Edward you know you are as sexually charged as I am! _That got me a hearty laugh from him as we walked onto the porch. We were about to walk in when I was quickly pushed back by a fierce looking Alice. Now I might be strong but I knew not to even think about messing with Alice. She, Rose, Esme and Bella worked extremely hard planning this wedding and I was supposed to be away all night. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Hey don't blame me I was asked to come here," I smiled and she frowned but I heard the footsteps of my sexy, gorgeous wife coming close. I couldn't help but to bounce up and down a bit from my excitement and Jasper quickly calmed me down. Rose walked over to me and quickly gave me a hug. I pulled her into my arms even more wanting to cop a feel before she could resist. She let out a small yelp as I squeezed her firm butt and she slapped my shoulder.

"Be good and don't worry Alice I called him over. Renesmee wants to play before she has to go to bed." As soon as Rose finished the sentence Renesmee was sprinting full force at me. She jumped into my arms causing me to laugh at her excitement.

"Uncle Emmett, Uncle Emmett," she smiled as she hugged me tightly then let out a sigh, "I missed you." She was the cutest thing in the world and having a niece to play with was awesome. I got the best of both worlds. I got to play with her without having to worry about acting like a responsible parent or have duties like if I was a dad….talk about lucky. I carried her into the house and Edward couldn't help but laugh.

"Um can daddy get a hug too," he teased and she jumped into his arms.

"You know I love you daddy," she giggled and Edward smiled even more. She quickly looked back at me.

"Ok come on Uncle Emmett hurry, hurry I want to play," she demanded and I covered my eyes to count. She gasped and quickly ran to hide not expecting me to start so soon. She really was adorable. I could easily find her scent within seconds but I always played along to make her think her hiding spot was superb. I uncovered my eyes and talked a bit with my family giving her a little more time to hide. Bella gave me a hug.

"She really loves you Emmett and even though Edward hates it I think she might have a small crush," she agreed with Rose and they both nodded. Edward rolled his eyes.

"She's only over a year old even if she looks about three," he tried but Alice shook her head.

"They're right Edward and it isn't even a big deal. It's all really innocent and there's nothing sexual about it so lighten up," she laughed as he sighed.

"I'm just saying maybe she just likes playing with him, he is a big kid." I pretended to pout.

"Hey am not," I said crossing my arms over my chest and sticking out my bottom lip. They all laughed and Rose gave me a kiss.

"Sorry Edward but Renesmee definitely has a crush. You should have seen her face when I said Emmett and I were having a wedding. She wasn't very pleased with me but I assured her she would get to dance at the reception with him." They all sat down to talk and I went to find Renesmee. I flared my nostrils then smiled. She was in the closet in Carlisle and Esme's room. I slowly walked up the stairs making sure my footsteps could be heard.

"Oh Renesmee, where are you? You are way too good at this game! Maybe you are in Jasper and Alice's room." I walked into the room and could still hear her giggling in the closet. I walked back out.

"Where could you be? Maybe my room," I called out and she tried her best to muffle her laugh even more. I finally walked into Carlisle and Esme's room hearing a little gasp.

"Renesmee…my Renesmee where are you," I sang out as I walked toward the closet door. I quickly opened it and picked her up into my arms tickling her. She laughed loudly and then gave me a hug.

"You always find me," she smiled and I nodded.

"Well I can't lose my Renesmee now can I," I teased and she giggled. I walked out with her in my arms and took her downstairs into the living room. I put her down and sat by Rose but Renesmee quickly hopped onto my lap causing me to laugh.

"That was fun Uncle Emmett," she began then looked down seeming to be deep in thought. I heard Edward gasp a bit and I looked at her curiously.

"What is it Renesmee?" She rested against my chest.

"Uncle Emmett can we get married too?" The women all let out a chorus of awes and I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Sorry Renesmee but I'm sort of taken," I said trying to look disappointed. Rosalie pulled her into her lap.

"Don't worry Renesmee one day when you are all grown up you will find a special guy just like I found Uncle Emmett." Edward growled and Rosalie rolled her eyes. Bella gave him a kiss and then picked up Renesmee.

"Come on baby girl we have a long day tomorrow and you need your rest." Renesmee began to whine and I gave her a smile.

"You need to get some sleep if you plan on dancing with me after the wedding," I warned and she smiled before nodding her head excitedly. Bella gave me a wink and Edward followed them out with a smile. It was pretty cool how Edward finally had his family and I could tell he was finally whole.

As soon as they left I tried my best not to smile with excitement. It was time to put my plan to work. I was already in the house so that part was easy but plan Seduce Rosalie was still going to be difficult. I smiled sweetly at her and she quickly noticed the sparkle in my eyes. She got up and shook her head…..damn!

"Emmett, out, Renesmee is gone and the rule still stands. Sorry big guy but you are just going to have to wait until tomorrow night." I began to pout and gave her my best puppy dog face. If I couldn't win her with this then I wouldn't be able to seduce her at all! I heard her quick intake of breath. Bingo, time to execute!

"Baby," I moaned and pulled her into my arms pressing my excitement into her. She let out a small moan. "I just wanted to have a little bit of fun. Come on let's play. We don't have to go far." I could tell she was thinking it over in her head and Alice quickly stood up.

"Rose no, I see it….well thank God I don't see it…..but I see him coming out of the room in the morning with that damn I got lucky smile on his face. Be strong!" Damn it Alice! Yet another thing to add to the ceremony…..Alice can no longer cock-block as well! Damn that vision of hers. Rosalie cleared her throat to regain composure but I countered by picking her up and cupping her behind.

"Rose, come on now after everything we have been through and all the battles we have had to face lately are you telling me you can't even give your husband a little something, what happened to living every moment to its fullest?" She bit her lip and I smiled but she quickly pulled away.

"Tomorrow night big guy and you know I will make it up to you." I looked down defeated…..mission failed. She giggled seeing my look and gave me a kiss. I quickly pulled her closer and deepened the contact causing her to moan. I loved the sounds I could get out of her. She pulled away and pushed me out the door. Carlisle stayed behind to be with Esme….lucky! That's so not fair! But Jasper came with me.

"Don't worry we'll go hunt," he tried but I sped around the house still determined and with Alice's damn visions I had to act fast!

Rose POV

I locked the door and then made my way upstairs. That was a close call! If Alice wouldn't have stopped me I would have been in bed with Emmett all night…..like that was a bad thing. At least the tradition was going strong even though I could see why Emmett would be frustrated. We were already married and it wasn't like we hadn't made love millions of times by now. I felt my defense faltering and was ready to turn around to go let Emmett back in. We would have so much fun just like we always did but I still had some planning to do and I wanted to make sure my dress was just right. I walked into my room but gasped when I saw him in bed. How the hell did he...

"The window was plan B," he smiled and then quickly got up at vampire speed to lock the door. I turned and looked at him shaking my head. I had to give it to him though, he was clever.

"Emmett I have to finish up some last minute things with my dress," I tried but he took off his shirt….damn! Suddenly Alice was knocking on the door.

"Rose, be strong," she called out and I tried to focus but then he took off his pants. Emmett was going commando which he knew was a turn on for me…..double damn! Before I could think about it we were on the bed and my body was taking over. It was going to be a long night.

By the time the sun was coming up we were still going at it. My whole body was on fire and every ounce of passion we saved up during the week was now coming out. Screw the wedding night I needed him more with each thrust. After two more hours we finally pulled away from one another and he had that gorgeous smile on his face. It made me smile knowing I could make him look so satisfied and I never got tired of seeing it. He slowly got up and stretched giving me a perfect view of his sculpted behind. He pulled on his pants.

"So what you're going to hit it and quit it," I teased getting a booming laugh out of him.

"Well I need to hunt since I didn't last night because I am going on this amazing honeymoon tonight and I want to be full of energy," he teased back and I bit my lip. Emmett was always full of energy but knowing he planned on hunting to make sure he had even more just added to my already boiling over passion for him.

"Sounds like a lucky girl will be with you tonight," I giggled as I put on my black silk robe. He wrapped me in his arms and gave me a kiss.

"I am definitely the lucky one in the relationship," he smiled and I kissed him passionately. I was about to get lost in him again so I quickly pulled away and pushed him out the door.

"Leave before I make you my love slave again," I said before shutting and locking it. I heard him laugh and whistle as he walked down the stairs. He was so amazing and I looked at my dress in the closet happy to be marrying him again today.

Emmett POV

Last night was so amazing! Every time I was with my Rose I felt alive, but now as I tied my tie and looked in the mirror I felt nervous…..crap! Why did I always feel nervous about another wedding? We are already married idiot calm down! Edward laughed at me as he walked into the room. We were at his and Bella's cottage since the girls kicked us out of the house. He straightened my tie for me.

"You are a pro at getting married Emmett don't worry," he smiled and I nodded but it didn't help. My stomach was full of butterflies. _Tell the butterflies I am a pro at marriage Edward!_ He laughed and Jasper came into the room calm and collected.

"Yo bring some of that my way," I ordered Jasper and he laughed as well before winking. Suddenly I felt a rush of calm come over me and it helped a little. He patted my shoulder.

"Just focus on the honeymoon," he suggested and I smiled. Honeymoon, honeymoon, I started to chant in my head and Jasper and Edward were cracking up making me frown.

"What," I asked and they pointed at me. I looked in the mirror and realized I was bouncing up and down and doing a little dance with the chant. I shrugged and continued. Honeymoon, honeymoon, Rose naked, honeymoon, honeymoon, hot tub, honeymoon, honeymoon. They were doubled over from laughing so much and Carlisle walked in giving a laugh when he saw my dance.

"Doing the honeymoon dance I see," he smiled and I did as well. I always got nervous before my wedding and the dance always helped. It had nothing to do with being nervous about loving Rose or her loving me. It had to do with the fact that it was a really special and romantic occasion we were sharing with family and friends. This wedding in particular was going to be huge and everyone we knew was coming. The vampires coming all knew we were just renewing our vows but the humans coming thought we were getting married for the first time. Charlie was the only one who knew what we really were and Renee just assumed something was different about us but with her it was more like don't ask don't tell. I wanted everything to go great and that was why I was nervous. The butterflies came back full throttle and I did my dance starting to calm down again. Honeymoon, honeymoon…..damn I can't wait for the honeymoon.

Rose POV

It was almost time to go and I was pretty nervous. Today was a big day and Emmett and I usually had such small weddings. It would usually be only our family and maybe the Denali family as well but this time around Alice went all out. The woman was a Nazi! Everything had to be perfect and ever since Bella and Edward's wedding she had been wanting to plan ours…..I'll be thanking Bella for that later! Speaking of the devil, I smirked.

"You ready," smiled Bella and I slowly nodded.

"How many people are out there," I asked a bit nervous.

"Why Rosalie Hale Cullen are you actually nervous? You of all people should be ecstatic about the attention," she teased and I quickly flipped her off getting a laugh out of her.

"Our weddings are usually intimate settings not something for everyone we know to see," I explained and she smiled.

"Well you should have thought of that before you let Alice plan." We both looked at each other.

"Nazi," we giggled and Alice walked in.

"I heard that," she sang and we giggled even more. Esme walked in and I took in a deep breath knowing this part….it was time.

Emmett POV

Carlisle led me to the gazebo in the backyard to wait until it was time to begin. Honeymoon, honeymoon, strip tease, honeymoon. Edward was trying to not laugh too much as he finished seating the guests.

The backyard was lined with row after row of white wooden chairs. Each one had a white cushion on the seat and a satin bow across the back. The aroma of peaches and roses filled the air, bouquets of the fragrant flower were scattered everywhere you turned and a white, fabric runner, lined the center aisle.

There were a lot of people here! All of the kids we hung out with at school showed up and Bella's parents did as well. Most of the guests were vampires and I smirked imagining how the humans would react knowing they were surrounded by blood sucking vamps.

"Badly," whispered Edward as he came to stand by me. I was happy to have him and Jasper by my side. Jasper was doing a great job sending me calming vibes which I was thankful for.

Moments later, our mother came out the back door, beaming and I straightened up as the music began. Her face was full of pride and love as she glided down the aisle. Renesmee was walking with her placing roses on the ground and I smiled at my adorable niece. Edward smiled brightly and Renesmee came to stand by him. I gave her a wink before looking back at Esme who was almost in position. I looked over at Carlisle who was also our minister and he was smiling from ear to ear at his wife.

I took in a deep breath seeing Bella and Alice coming down as well but all I was focused on was the footsteps of Rosalie drawing near. I began to bounce a little and Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder causing me to relax. The vampires in the audience giggled a little and I rolled my eyes. Hey you try waiting patiently for the most beautiful woman in the world to come down the aisle to marry you!

I focused my attention on Charlie who looked really uncomfortable in his suit, tugging on the collar of his shirt. It was interesting to watch how at ease he looked even though he knew what we were. I guess he figured that if Bella was one of us and so was Renesmee we couldn't be that bad. He accepted the idea of us pretty well especially since he was always a bit curious about us and while he knew what we were that was as far as the information went. He didn't need to know anything else and as long as he didn't, he was safe from the Volturi. I looked at all the vampires in the rows who helped us against the Italian bastards and gave a smile. It was nice to know whenever we needed help we always had a kickass army. They knew we had their backs as well and that was one of the most reassuring things when it came to the Volturi. Our family scared them, but knowing just how many of our friends had powers and they would protect us too scared them even more.

Suddenly the vampires turned toward the entrance and I gasped realizing it was time. Only seconds had passed since I heard her footsteps but I was so entranced with my thoughts I didn't realize my Rose was about to appear. When I saw her, I stopped breathing. I took a step forward as my body was ready to run to her at full speed and kiss her madly but thankfully Jasper and Edward stopped me with smiles on their faces.

Rose looked amazing, no amazing didn't describe her. She looked beyond words because she always looked perfect and amazing but today was even better. Her hair was pulled up exposing her long neck…damn I want to lick her up and down right now! Edward cleared his throat and I regained composure. She slowly made her way toward me and my smile got bigger with every step. She walked up to me and I gulped.

"Damn," was all I could get out in a whisper and she giggled along with the vampires in the audience.

"You like," she teased and I slowly nodded. At that moment it took everything within me to not kiss her fiercely, put her over my shoulder and run into our bedroom. She saw the look in my eyes and gave me a wink.

"Easy big guy," she smiled and I took in a deep breath. This woman was trying to kill me! There was no way in the world she didn't know what she was doing to me and tonight I would show her just how much she affected me. Carlisle cleared his throat and I snapped out of my trance. We both smiled at him letting him know he could begin and my eyes locked back on my beautiful wife.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, and in the presence of these witnesses, to join together Emmett and Rosalie in the bond of matrimony. This bond is eternal, never ending, for all the days of your lives." I smiled at the words. It was the best part of the whole thing, knowing Rose was mine forever.

"Emmett and Rosalie have written their own vows," he said and I cleared my throat. Rose gave me a daring look knowing I tended to write pretty daring stuff when I thought about my vows but this time around I wanted to surprise her.

"Rose, you know I love you and I would do anything for you. We have been through some pretty insane stuff especially lately," I smirked and looked at Bella who gave me a wink.

"I know I'm not exactly the greatest with words, but this is coming straight from my heart. You are everything to me and I can't imagine my life without you. There is no me without you and you're right we should make the most out of all the time we have together because even though we have forever it will never be enough. I can never get enough of you. You're my whole heart, and my whole life, I love you." Rose was speechless, mission accomplished! I smiled proudly at my effect on her. Carlisle nodded surprised as well and looking very proud.

"Rosalie," he cued and she snapped out of her trance.

"Emmett, my life before you was, to put it simply, nothing. Then some miracle of fate led me to find you. We have been through so much and I love you with all of my heart. I am so happy to be spending forever with you and there aren't enough words in the world to tell you how much you mean to me. I love you, and I am entirely yours." I smiled at the words nodding my head happily at the words 'entirely yours'. She giggled and gave me a wink.

Carlisle showed us the two rings in his hand. I loved my ring and Rose was extremely attached to hers. I tried to get her a new one but she refused. I had to admit the one she had was perfect. I gave it to her on our first wedding day and she has treasured it ever since. It still looked flawless to this day.

"These rings are a symbol of the unending love that these two share. The moment they met, they began this journey together and from this day on, they will continue together, side by side, as equals, for all time. May they be blessed with every one of the gifts they so rightfully deserve. May their love grow over time, may their love endure all things and may they never part." I smiled as Carlisle spoke and put Rose's hand to my lips. I smiled as she spoke.

"With this ring I thee wed, and commit myself to you, forever," she smiled and slipped the ring on my finger. I placed her hand back in mine.

"With this ring I thee wed, and commit myself to you forever," I nodded and slipped her perfect ring on her finger as well. I became lost in her eyes and then quickly looked at Carlisle urging him to hurry up. He laughed.

"Rosalie and Emmett, you have exchanged vows and rings, and consented to marry in the presence of your family and friends, by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Emmett you may now kiss the bride." He didn't have to tell me twice! I pulled Rose into my arms and kissed her passionately. She moaned and pulled me closer. I heard someone clear their throat and I slowly pulled away to see Edward giving us a look and Bella covering Renesmee's eyes. Everyone else was laughing and I shrugged.

"Sorry," I smiled happily and walked with my wife down the aisle.

Rose POV

What a wedding! Each time I married Emmett seemed to be better than the last. It was so perfect this time around as well and his vows made me totally stop functioning. He was so sweet and I would be showing him my appreciation later tonight. We planned on leaving for our cabin in Toronto after the reception and I couldn't wait. Usually we could leave right after the wedding since we didn't have a reception. It wasn't like we ate food or wanted to do anything but head to the nearest bed but Alice insisted on a reception since our human friends were coming. I didn't even want to invite them but Alice was right. We needed to keep up pretenses and they expected us to get married soon since they figured we were out of college now. It all seemed very human. I smiled as I watched my Emmett dancing with Renesmee on the dance floor. She was resting against his chest with a huge smile on her face. She was the only girl who could do that and get away with it. Bella giggled as she came to stand by me.

"I think she is stealing your husband," she teased and I nodded with a fake frown.

"I know, she's definitely my competition." We smiled even more and Emmett winked at me hearing the comment. I blew him a kiss and slowly made my way toward them not wanting to ruin Renesmee's moment. She saw me and lifted her head. I gave a curtsy.

"May I cut in," I asked and she slowly nodded. I gave her a kiss and wink.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you get another dance before the night is over." She smiled and nodded happily before going to dance with her daddy. Emmett gave a chuckle.

"I can't believe how attached she is to me." I rested my head on his shoulder as we danced.

"Well I can see why," I teased.

"I am quite a catch aren't I," he smiled and I giggled at his arrogance.

"As much as I would love to burst your bubble….I can't. You are definitely a catch and what you said during the wedding was amazing Em." He smiled even more showing off his gorgeous dimples.

"I knew you would like it. Does that mean I have some bonus points for tonight?" I ran my hand through his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. I heard him moan as I subtly rubbed against him. I reluctantly pulled away.

"Trust me I have a few things in mind." He grinned as only Emmett could and I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"It is tradition for the father to dance with the bride," said Carlisle and I nodded before placing my hand in his. Emmett began to dance with Esme and I smiled at Carlisle.

"I don't think we have ever done this," I giggled and he shook his head.

"A reception didn't seem to work for you two before but with all of these people," he said as he looked around, "I guess it was only proper." I nodded.

"I don't mind though it is actually really nice to be able to have a traditional wedding." He slowly nodded and looked down. I could tell something was on his mind. It wasn't like Carlisle to look like that.

"What is it?" He sighed and looked at me.

"You know when we were all on the battlefield and the Volturi were trying to decide whether to fight or not I was pretty sure at that moment we would have to fight. I thought some of us would survive but I knew we all wouldn't," he confessed and I didn't know what to say.

"Every moment of my existence ran through my head and I realized that with Esme I had always told her what I wanted her to know. We both knew we loved each other, with Edward he knew how proud I was of him, Emmett and Jasper did as well and Alice and I are always in some discussion so I knew all of them knew what I needed them to know…..that I loved them, but you Rose, I still had so much to tell." He looked down and cleared his throat.

"The night I found you…."

"Carlisle you don't have to….."

"Yes, I do because I don't want to go another eighty years without you knowing. I didn't do it for Edward, Rosalie," he confessed and I looked at him confused.

"I didn't turn you for him, I told myself I did but I knew that was a lie. When I saw you I had to save you no matter what because I felt for you what I had never felt before. I felt what a father feels for their child and it killed me seeing you like that." I was so happy I wasn't capable of crying because tears would have been streaming down my face.

"You are my daughter and I love you so much. I have watched you change into the woman you are today and I am so proud of you Rose. I know Emmett is the reason for that and I knew the day you told me to save him that he was special. I am so thankful for him not only because he is my son but because he gave me my daughter." I hugged him tightly and he smiled.

"I love you," he said and I looked into his eyes. I never said the words to Carlisle in my whole existence.

"I love you too…..dad." The smile on his face was enough to brighten the whole room and he hugged me again before pulling away. Emmett walked over to us with his arms crossed trying to pout.

"Hey this is my time," he teased and pulled me over to him, "get your own date dad!" Carlisle laughed and Esme walked over to him. We all smiled at each other and Esme sighed contently.

"I am so proud of you two. I love you both very much." Emmett and I smiled back. I gave her a hug.

"I love you too mom," I said and she stood there shocked. I pulled Emmett back onto the dance floor leaving Carlisle there to explain to Esme what just happened.

Emmett POV

Honeymoon, honeymoon, Rose moaning, Honeymoon, honeymoon, I was pulled out of my song and dance by Edward.

"The wedding is over why are you still nervous?" I shook my head with a smile.

"I'm not it's just a good song especially since I am about to go on my honeymoon, honeymoon, big bed, honeymoon, honeymoon." He started laughing and Bella walked over to him rolling her eyes at me.

"You are so sexually charged," she giggled and I frowned. I pointed at the sleeping Renesmee in her arms.

"Hey not in front of my future wife," I teased Edward and he punched my shoulder causing me to laugh.

"She's knocked out Emmett, the dancing wore her out," said Bella and I smiled before kissing Renesmee's forehead. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and I began to sway with the hips pressed against me.

"Honeymoon, honeymoon," sang Rose in my ear and I nodded happily as Edward and Bella laughed. Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme all walked over as well and smiled.

"Well have fun, when will you be back," asked Carlisle and Rosalie sighed.

"Well at first we were going to make it a long honeymoon but since a certain someone would have issues with that…." She pointed at Renesmee, "…we'll be back in two weeks. That's as short as I am willing to make it." They all laughed and we smiled at Renesmee knowing she affected all of our lives so much. We gave them all hugs and I pulled Rose toward the door.

"Hey Rose, you know how I got bonus points for the vows?" She slowly nodded and I smiled.

"Well I plan on needing a lot of bonus points so I decided to get you something special especially since you wouldn't let me get you another ring." She looked at me curiously and I pulled her outside. She stopped dead in her tracks and I laughed at the priceless expression on her face. I loved being able to surprise her. There in front of our house was a sleek, black Aston Martin Vanquish. I placed my arms around her waist as the others walked out to check it out as well.

"Emmett….you…you didn't," she tried to speak and I smiled as I nodded.

"I even tweaked the engine so it could go the speeds you like baby, with the help of Edward and Jasper of course." She hugged me happily before hugging Jasper and Edward and then ran over to her new car. She ran her hand over its hood, stroking it and I walked over to her.

"I figured it would be perfect to drive up to Toronto in," I suggested and her eyes widened. I opened the door for her and she quickly got in turning it on and revving the engine. I said goodbye to the others for the both of us knowing she was in her own little world and then hopped in as well. She kissed me passionately and gave me the sexiest look I had ever seen. Her eyes were full of lust and desire.

"Oh Em, you are getting so lucky these next two weeks," she hissed out and my whole body stiffened with excitement. I began to bounce in the seat next to her as we took off.

"Honeymoon, honeymoon, bonus points, honeymoon," I sang as she laughed and we headed to Toronto. I love my life!


	2. Memories

Emmett POV

I smiled as I looked over at Rosalie, my angel. She was beaming as she pushed her brand new car to the limit and raced toward Toronto. For most people, it would take over a day to get there, but I knew my angel would get us there a lot sooner. I couldn't help but sigh as I looked her over. She was even more beautiful and breathtaking than the first day I saw her. After all our years together, I figured I would get used to her appearance but I never did and it was in rare moments like these sitting in the car that I really got to bask in her beauty.

In a house full of vampires, privacy wasn't a luxury we had and we got over that, decades ago. We were too passionate and loved each other too much to try to sneak moments together. Every member in the house could hear us anyways so why should we be quiet? But in this moment, I welcomed the quiet and the silence. It was rare for us and we could just be ourselves with no one to worry about. We didn't have to worry about Edward probing our minds or Alice reading our future. We didn't have to try to keep our emotions at bay for Jasper's sake. We could just be us and as I reached over and placed my hand in hers, she gave me a sweet smile. I loved this woman with every part of my existence and I had since the day in that clearing. I remembered it all so well, the days after my transformation, and I would never imagine we would be so happy like we are right now….

Appalachia, 1935

Hell was the only way I could describe the pain. Fire burning at every fiber of your being and making you want to rip the flesh away to soothe the pain. Unfortunately, my arms were strapped down by thick, leather straps and so were my legs. I don't know how long I had been in that position because the only thing I held onto was my angel. She stayed with me through the whole process and I couldn't understand how such a beautiful creature could be allowed down in Hell…..but I was thankful to God for it. I only saw him briefly and while I am not sure if I was just hallucinating from the loss of blood or not, I think he bit me. I never expected my sentencing to be like this, but at least I had my angel.

Her voice was so melodic and soothed me when I thought I would scream out from the pain. She promised me it would be over soon and I wanted to believe her but it was hard to. The pain was too much to bear and yet it wouldn't just kill me and get it over with.

I slowly opened my eyes needing to see my angel again and she smiled at me. Her smile was even brighter this time and I wasn't sure why she was so happy.

Suddenly two men walked into the room. I focused on the younger one. He looked like an angel as well but his hair was messy and bronze….I never pictured an angel looking like that. He smirked and gave a small smile as he walked closer. The other man was the one I had seen earlier, God. It looked like he changed because I didn't remember seeing him in a white coat before. This was weird. Why did God need to wear a white coat like a doctor would?

I wanted to think more about the question, but I couldn't. The fire slowly cooled in my arms and legs but seemed to be concentrating in only my chest now. I gritted my teeth and my angel squeezed my hand as my chest burned excruciatingly…and then it stopped. Everything just stopped burning and I felt very still. Maybe now I was dead. I heard a noise behind me and before I knew it, I tore through the leather straps and crouched down defensively. God and the bronze haired angel stepped back and God pulled my angel back as well. It made me angry. He couldn't take my angel from me! She was mine and the burning stopped so my sins must have been paid for. My angel stood her ground but God spoke to her.

"Rosalie, get back," he said almost in a whisper. Rosalie…was that what they called my angel? It was a beautiful name if so and I would remember it forever. It was easier to see them all now. I could see everything so clearly and I took in the breathtaking sight of my angel all over again. Her blonde hair was like silk and I could see each strand of it. Her beauty was even more remarkable to me. My angel shook her head and smiled at me.

"Emmett, it's okay," she said calmly and I jumped back from the shock of her knowing my name. Why was I reacting this way? She was my angel! God stepped in front of her and before I knew what I was doing, I hissed at him. The other angel stepped forward.

"Carlisle, don't, the more you try to make distance between him and Rosalie, the angrier he gets." I looked at the bronze haired angel astounded by his comment. It was like he knew my thoughts! The angel chuckled and I hissed at him. I looked at my angel who took a step forward and got in front of God. She knelt down so that we were eye level. Her eyes were golden brown and so mesmerizing. I couldn't look away.

"Emmett, you are safe and we will explain everything to you, but first we need you to calm down and let us talk to you." I slowly stood up and nodded. She was my angel and of course I would listen to her. The bronze haired angel nodded.

"That's right, listen to her Emmett." I gulped and felt the burning sensation in my throat. I was really thirsty.

"Water, I need water," I gasped not only from the burning but the sound of my voice. I sounded differently and God nodded.

"Come with us and we will help you quench your thirst," he said and I looked at my angel. She smiled and nodded at me. I followed them out not sure where we were going.

I couldn't help but sigh as I snapped out of my memory. The weeks after that were so confusing to me. I learned about being a vampire and how the Cullens lived their lives so to speak. But what really confused and frustrated me was how Rosalie treated me after that night. I understand why now but at the time it was the most confusing thing in the world. She went from being so sweet and always there for me to being cold and distant.

Rosalie POV

I loved driving and knowing that I would be with Emmett alone on our honeymoon made the drive even better. I smiled as I looked over at him. Our eyes met and it reminded me of the first time I ever saw him. That was the night I fell in love with him but things weren't that simple. I didn't know what love was or what I was feeling and I felt the best way to deal with the emotions was to stay away from Emmett. I couldn't help but think of those trying first months of our relationship…..

After the first week of Emmett's newborn life, I decided it was best to stay away from him. I always made sure he was safe and being taken care of but I tried to stay in my room as much as possible. After he found out what we were, he surprised us all by being way too happy about it. He loved being a vampire. He loved the speed and how clearly he could see everything. He loved hunting, which was good because he was very tempted by human blood and Edward made sure he hunted animals as much as possible. He mostly loved his strength…..which was what scared me of course.

After that horrible night when I was turned, I never got too close to men. I didn't even want to be near Carlisle and Edward. One reason was because I was furious with Carlisle for changing me and with Edward for not noticing me, but the other reason was because they scared me. Esme was the only one I let close to me and even then our relationship was at arms length.

I didn't like being around human males either but at least I always had the satisfaction of knowing I could hurt them. Killing Royce and those other monsters showed me just how powerful I really was compared to those feeble mortals, but it was different with Emmett. Not only was he strong, but he was stronger than any newborn Carlisle had ever seen. We all knew Emmett would be strong even after his first year and knowing that at any moment he could overpower me, scared me.

At the same time, the emotions I felt for him were scary as well. I was drawn to Emmett so easily. I was drawn to his booming laugh, his childish features, and even his dark red eyes. I kept asking myself why I truly did change him and damned him to eternal hell but the reasoning never made sense to me. I knew I was selfish for doing it but when a person does something selfish there has to be something in it for them…..I couldn't find that something. So, I stayed away from Emmett and tried to push away the feelings he sparked in me. I told Edward to always watch him. In fact, I threatened him.

I told him that if anything happened to Emmett, I would make sure he went through hell on Earth forever. He was shocked by my words as was I and I think he wondered why I felt so protective over Emmett, but he didn't say anything. He simply acted like the smart aleck he was and told me that vampires already went through hell on Earth when we were turned.

I liked staying in my room and I always tried to keep busy but it never really worked. I thanked whoever was responsible for giving vampires super hearing because whenever Emmett was in or near the house, I would listen to anything he said. He had an amazing sense of humor and was constantly challenging Edward to do things. That day, he wanted to see who could climb trees the fastest but before I could listen to much more, I heard a small knock on my door. It was Esme. I could always tell by her knock. It was gentle and only loud enough to let her presence be known.

"Come in," I called and she walked in with a sincere smile. She sat down in a chair across from my bed and started to fidget. Esme never fidgeted so I knew something was up.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about," I asked and she slowly nodded.

"It's about Emmett," she revealed and I quickly hopped up trying to hear him but couldn't.

"What happened, where did he go? Is he alright, I am going to kill Edward!" She stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Rosalie, calm down. He is fine. They went for a run. I mean I want to talk about Emmett." I let out a huge sigh of relief. I still didn't know why I did that at times. It isn't like I needed to breathe and yet it was something I did when I felt relieved. I guess it was an old habit just like breathing.

"Rosalie, I see the way you ignore him and keep at a distance. Why do you do that?" I scoffed and crossed my arms before turning toward the mirror. I acted like I was analyzing my hair.

"I don't have time to talk about this. I would like to fix my hair."

"Your hair is flawless and you know that. You stay up here all day and night unless you need to hunt."

"Esme, I like my privacy and if I am being a burden then I will just leave." It was a hollow threat. I knew Esme loved our family and always wanted to stay together. I hoped that by threatening to leave, she would drop the subject and let me be. She was quiet for a moment but then sighed.

"You know he would follow you." I spun around and looked at her shocked as I shook my head.

"That is absurd and I don't want to talk about this!" I sat down on my bed and pretended to read the fashion magazine I found in town last month. I expected her to leave but she didn't.

"Fine, don't talk, just listen." I slowly closed the magazine but still didn't look at her. "You know of my past and the man I married when I was still a human." I slowly nodded. I hated the man who married and abused her during her life. The thought of killing him went through my mind the day she told me of how she came to be a vampire, but I knew she wouldn't want that. Esme wasn't vengeful.

"Rosalie, when I was turned I didn't expect to find love with Carlisle. In fact, I didn't want to be around men and yet I felt myself being drawn to him and Edward. I thought of Edward as a son and with Carlisle I felt that we were a family. It was hard putting my guard down but it was worth it. Not every man is Charles Evenson or Royce King." The name stung and I flinched accordingly. I hated the power he had over me even though he was dead. I also hated that Esme brought it up.

"Why would you say something like that to me," I asked through gritted teeth but she didn't cower.

"Because you needed to hear it and I know what it is like to be scared. I know what it is like to want something and need something but be afraid of the outcome." She stood up and walked to the door. "Just know that you have a family who is protective over you Rosalie and we would never let anyone hurt you like that again." She closed my door as she left and I looked down.

I knew it was true even if I didn't want to admit it. I didn't necessarily like or understand Edward, but he was my brother and knew Emmett's thoughts. I did trust that Edward would make sure Emmett wouldn't do harm to me. I also knew Carlisle and Esme would make sure of that as well.

Emmett POV

This life was amazing! I knew now that Edward wasn't an angel and Carlisle wasn't God, they were vampires. I still believed Rosalie was my angel though even if she didn't want to be near me. I wondered what I did wrong and as I hopped down from the tree I just scaled up, I wondered if she would ever speak to me again. I looked over at Edward.

"So, you can like read minds right," I asked and he sighed.

"Yes and no I am not going to get in the middle of this."

"Of what," I asked and he smirked.

"Of whatever is going on with you and Rosalie. It isn't my place." I gritted my teeth. The anger that I felt as a newborn still worried me just as much as the temptation for human blood did. Edward gave me a look.

"Calm down, Emmett," he warned and I kicked a boulder causing it to crumble.

"What did I do wrong? You obviously know so tell me!" Edward sighed and shook his head.

"Emmett, you have to stay in control of your emotions. I know that is hard since you are a newborn but it isn't helping your cause at all." The way he said it made me think for a moment. What did controlling my emotions have to do with it?

"It has everything to do with it," he mumbled and I looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's head back inside." I slowly nodded and followed him back to the house. We got to the front yard when her scent hit me like a ton of bricks. I could never get used to that amazing smell. It was like roses, peaches and some other heavenly mixture I couldn't decipher. She always lured me closer with her tantalizing scent but always pushed me away as well. It was very frustrating.

When we entered the house, I was shocked to see Rosalie sitting in the living room. I stopped in my tracks not knowing what to do. I looked at Edward and he gave a small smile before walking upstairs. I slowly walked into the living room. She was sitting on the couch and fiddling with the radio Carlisle just bought. I didn't want to scare her away, but she knew I had to be in the room right? I stuffed my hands in my pockets and took a couple more steps forward.

"Hello Rosalie," I said in a whisper and she looked up at me. Our eyes locked and I couldn't help but to smile. It reminded me of the first time I saw her in the woods. The memory was a little foggy but that always stood out. She gave a small smile back.

"Hello Emmett," she said back with a nod. She turned her attention back to the radio and I took a couple of more steps forward.

"Need any help with that," I asked and she shook her head.

"I'm just trying to find the station I want." I smiled and looked at the radio. It was state of the art and looked very expensive.

"Wow, that thing sure is a beauty. I never got to have a radio before but I would listen to it over at a friend's house or in town from time to time." Rosalie looked up at me and there was something in her eyes that I didn't understand. I couldn't figure her out. She looked down.

"Do you miss your friends…..your family?" I frowned and quickly shook my head before sitting down by her on the couch.

"No, that's not why I brought it up. I left my family years ago, way before you found me. I always was one to like adventure which is what usually got me into trouble. At least you were there to save me when I almost had my last adventure in this world." She shook her head and looked away.

"I cursed you into this world." I gasped when she said that and quickly stood up. She jumped and I regained composure remembering what Edward said earlier. I had to keep my emotions at bay.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just don't understand how you can think you cursed me. You saved me angel and I will do whatever I can to thank you for that." She looked up at me and sighed.

"Oh Emmett, you can't say things like that." I frowned and sat back down by her.

"I'm only telling you the truth," I smiled and she looked down.

"So um, what did you listen to on the radio when you were human?" I knew she was changing the subject but I didn't mind as long as I got to speak with her.

"National Barn Dance," I smiled and she giggled.

"I haven't really heard of that before." I gasped.

"Aw come on, don't tell me you haven't heard the best radio show in the world! They got singers and people used to always dance to the songs they would play."

"My parents didn't like me listening to the radio a lot when I was human. They said a true lady spent her time better." I scoffed at that.

"Rosalie, angel, you are the sweetest and most beautiful lady of them all." I heard Edward scoff upstairs and Rosalie and I both looked up toward his room. She gritted her teeth.

"Stupid mind reader, its bad enough everyone can hear what is being said in any room of this place, but he has to add to it by invading our minds too." I shrugged.

"Don't let him bother you. Besides the show is about to start." She smiled and nodded.

We listened to the show for a while, just enjoying the music. A slow song came on and I knew I at least had to try. I didn't think I deserved someone as perfect as Rosalie but I was never one to give up without a fight, especially for my angel. I slowly stood up and gave a bow.

"May I have this dance?" She smirked at me.

"Emmett, we're in the living room." I laughed at that and she giggled, but I wasn't discouraged.

"Just one dance," I asked again and she sighed as she slowly stood up. She hesitantly placed her hand in mine and we both jumped from the shock. It was like electricity ran through me when she touched me and I had a feeling she felt it too. She gulped and put her hand back in mine causing the most amazing sensation I had ever felt in my life. She placed her other hand on my shoulder and I led us as we slowly danced.

The song seemed to end within seconds but another one came on. We ended up dancing the rest of the radio show and I didn't want to stop. Rosalie was about to pull away, but suddenly we heard Edward's piano. We both looked over into the corner of the room and I smiled seeing him tickling the keys.

_Thanks bro, I owe you!_

He just gave a smile and continued playing as if he were simply practicing his music like usual. I learned the week before that he loved playing the piano. I also learned that Rosalie knew how to play as well but I never heard her play whereas Edward was always playing.

The two of us continued to dance as Edward played. I don't think any of us realized how long we had been in the living room. The sun started coming up and Rosalie stopped dancing when she heard Esme and Carlisle enter the room. They were both smiling at us and she quickly stepped away from me. She cleared her throat and looked down.

"I need to go hunt," she quickly said and I was about to offer to go with her but Edward was quickly by my side. He shook his head and I slowly nodded. It took everything inside of me not to go with her but I had a feeling she wanted to be alone. I wasn't sure what just happened….but it was progress.

I snapped out of my memory and looked back at the road. It was still dark out but dawn was slowly making its appearance. I smiled at Rosalie and she looked over at me.

"You have been out of it for a while. What were you thinking about?" I sighed.

"I was thinking about that night when we first danced together until the sun came up. You know, you never did tell me why you took off like that?" She smiled a little.

"You were getting too close. I was getting too close to you. When you and Edward were away that day, Esme came and talked to me. She knew how much I cared about you and it scared me that she knew what I wanted. I don't even think I knew at the time." I couldn't help but smile at her.

"You wanted me so bad," I teased and she slapped my shoulder as I laughed.

"You wanted me more," she smiled and I scoffed.

"Well of course angel, how could I not want you?" She kissed me.

"I love you Em."

"I love you too Rose. Now hurry up and get to Toronto!" She laughed and I winked at her.

Rosalie POV

After pulling over to get some gas, I quickly got back on the road. I was just as excited to get to Toronto. Em and I bought our own cabin outside of the city where we could be alone. It was in a secluded area in the woods away from everyone so we could be free to do whatever we wanted. I knew my beautiful car was zooming down the highway as fast as it could go, but it would never be quick enough. Making love to Emmett was the best part of my life. Being connected with him in every way was what let me know this existence wasn't for nothing. He saved me from hating this life and if I would have known back then when I walked out to go hunt after that first dance what I knew now, I would have never been hesitant to be with the love of my life.

After that night of dancing, everything changed between us. We were very close but never officially a couple. I wasn't ready to take that step and Emmett didn't seem to mind. He understood me in ways I never thought a man ever could. I swore I would never be with a man again after what those monsters did to me and I wanted to live out this damnation alone…..but that was before Emmett.

After months of being with him, I realized he was changing me for the better but I was still too stubborn to admit it. His newborn desires were still a risk so we stayed close to the house most of the time. We would talk about everything except for the one topic he knew never to ask…..how I became a vampire. He asked once but when he saw the look on my face he quickly changed the subject and never brought it up again. I was grateful for his understanding and it just made me want to be with him even more.

I was starting to have urges in ways I never thought would be possible. The day everything started to change in my eyes was when Edward and Emmett were out hunting and spending time together. Edward loved having Emmett around and they did a lot of things together as brothers. I couldn't help but be jealous that Emmett's time was being taken up, but he always managed to spend time with me.

I decided to take my mind off of him by going hunting, but once my thirst was quenched I didn't know what else to do. I started running around the forest trying to get a better feel for my surroundings. We had to move a month after Emmett was turned and we headed to Washington….Hoquiam, Washington. I had never even heard of the place but it rained a lot and was usually cloudy. It was also very green.

I heard a waterfall in the distance and raced toward it. I thought it would be nice to relax by the water for a bit. As I came closer, I picked up Emmett's scent. I loved the way he smelled. It was so intoxicating. It was woodsy and yet sweet. I could never get enough of it and I was happy that I was getting closer to him.

By the time I heard his booming laugh, I was almost craving him. I never had such an urge to see someone before but being away from Emmett for too long made my body ache for him. I made the last few strides through the forest and to the clearing where the waterfall was but suddenly stopped dead in my tracks.

There was my Emmett….in all of his glory. He was splashing around in the water and his clothes were hanging on a boulder beside it. Edward was lounging beside Emmett's clothes and thankfully still had his clothes on. That was not a sight I would ever want to see. He quickly looked up and saw me and I gasped. Emmett turned around as well and if I could have blushed I would have been scarlet red. I quickly turned around but I couldn't form words. I had never seen a naked man before and the sight was more than I could have ever expected.

He was chiseled, muscular, and the water dripped down his chest making its way to his rock hard abdominals. I couldn't breathe as I thought about the last image I saw. His manhood was long and thick. I had nothing to compare it with but I knew it was huge. I jumped as I felt someone tap my shoulder and I spun around. Emmett was standing there with the biggest smile on his face. He had his pants on but was still shirtless. I tried to look away but my eyes were glued to his chest. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to taste his skin and feel his strong arms around me, but I fought the urge. Edward scoffed as he walked over to us.

"Rosalie, what are you doing here?" I quickly looked up.

"Um, I was hunting and then went for a run. I picked up your scents and just came to see what you were doing. Emmett, I had no clue you were…." He laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I am glad you are here. Want to come for a swim," he asked with a smile and I shook my head. No matter what my body was telling me, there was still that fear in my mind and suddenly I was very aware that I was alone with two men. I took a step backward and Edward sighed.

"Rosalie…" Before he could finish, I was gone. I ran as fast as I could back home. I was angry but not at them, at me. Why couldn't I just be normal? Edward was my brother and Emmett was…..well I didn't know what he was to me anymore. All I knew was I had to figure out how to get over this fear. I never tried before but that was before Emmett. A part of me liked the fear. It kept me away from people and made me aware of my surroundings at all times, but now it was hurting me.

I ran inside and Carlisle and Esme looked at me concerned. I ran past them and upstairs to my room. I locked the door before sliding down it as the pain took me over. It was like I could feel those monsters. I could feel their hands on my mouth muffling my screams. I could hear their laughs. I began to shake and rock as I pulled my knees up to my chest trying to take control of the pain.

Emmett POV

Faster, that's all I kept telling myself. I had to run faster and get to my angel. I wasn't sure why she ran off like that but I didn't care. The look in her eyes before she darted off was a look that worried me. She was scared and I didn't know why. How could she be afraid of me? I would die before I ever hurt her and I would kill anyone who tried.

"It isn't you," said Edward as we raced home.

"She was fine and then she just….she just took off. What happened?" He sighed and we both slowed as we got to the porch. He stepped in front of me and I glared at him.

"Let me pass, I have to go see her." He shook his head.

"Not right now. Go spend some time with Carlisle and let me handle this." I gritted my teeth but did as he said. He was the mind reader after all. We both walked inside and Carlisle and Esme were standing by the staircase. Carlisle was looking off in the distance. His face seemed pained and I had never seen him look so broken. In the past months, Carlisle and Esme became my parents. They treated me like their son and it killed me seeing them both look so helpless. Edward quickly walked over to Carlisle.

"How about you and Emmett go hunt? Esme will you follow me?" They both nodded but I shook my head.

"That's insane! I am not leaving her like this!" Edward sighed and walked back to me.

"Do you trust me?" I looked down as I thought about the question. I thought of Edward like a brother and I did trust him, but did I trust him with the most precious thing to me? Did I trust him with my angel? I slowly nodded still not sure and he nodded as well.

"Then go," he said in a stern voice and I slowly followed Carlisle outside.

Rosalie POV

I barely heard the knock on the door. It was an eerie feeling really. I was numb and yet still felt tortured. I wasn't sure who was knocking and they slowly opened the door pushing me aside with it. I felt two arms pick me up and place me on the bed. I was ready to scream but then I heard Esme's voice.

"You are right here Rosalie. You are safe and at home. No one will ever hurt you again." It was as if those words shattered the last defense I had. I started sobbing and she wrapped me in her arms. She put a blanket over us. I knew I wouldn't need it but it was the thought behind it. She rocked me slowly and I looked up to see Edward sitting across from me. My whole body stiffened and he stood up.

"I'll leave," he quickly said and started to walk out. He stopped at the door and looked back at me. "I know we aren't close but you have to know I would never hurt you. We are family Rosalie and I think of you as a sister. A sister I can never truly understand but a sister nonetheless. I only know the first layer of your thoughts and I keep it that way because a part of me wants to respect your privacy and another part is afraid to know even more. Just know that I would never let anyone hurt you and if I thought for a second that Emmett would ever try, I wouldn't hesitate to take action, I wouldn't hesitate Rosalie." Our eyes locked and I gave a small nod before he walked out. Esme kissed my forehead and I just focused on her.

It wasn't the first time this had ever happened even though it had been a while since my last breakdown, but this was the worst. She always would comfort me when she felt it was okay to and I needed her now. I knew what caused the breakdown.

"I don't know what to do," I whispered and she sighed.

"What happened?" I gulped and took in a deep breath as if I needed the air.

"I accidentally saw Emmett naked and it made me feel….it made me feel…"

"Tempted," she asked and I looked up.

"I don't know what the word would be." She slowly nodded.

"Did you feel short of breath, kind of warm and fuzzy, and like you wanted more?" If I were human, I would be blushing. Esme was a lady and very proper but the way she was talking made me feel awkward.

"Um, well….maybe, I don't know." She nodded as she stroked my hair.

"And that scared you?" I nodded.

"It was like suddenly I realized I was alone with two men and one was half naked. Emmett asked me if I wanted to swim and I just panicked."

"It will take time Rosalie. No one can make it better for you unless you let them and that takes time to do. It took me time with Carlisle and it will take you time with Emmett." I shook my head.

"My relationship with Emmett is nothing like you and Carlisle's. The two of you are in love." She sighed and held me closer.

"Time Rosalie," she simply said and after that we were just quiet. My mother was never so caring and I was grateful for Esme even if I didn't show it a lot. I didn't know how to show affection without putting my guard down and I wasn't ready to do that yet.

Emmett POV

I watched Carlisle take down a deer. It was his third and I had never seen him so fierce before. Carlisle was always the kind and gentle father figure that I had grown to love but he looked totally different right now. I never realized how attached he was to Rosalie. They always kept their distance from one another and yet now when she was upset, he seemed pained by it as well. I heard footsteps behind us and turned to see Edward. I quickly stood up.

"Is she alright? Can I see her now?" He looked down and shook his head. Carlisle was quickly by my side as we looked at Edward.

"The house is off limits for a bit. Esme is talking to her and she said she would let me know once it was alright to come back." I gritted my teeth. Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Emmett, please understand that Rosalie needs her space." I glared at both of them.

"Why do I feel like you two know something I don't? What is going on with Rosalie?" Carlisle sighed.

"If she would like you to know one day, then she will tell you." I kicked the nearest boulder hating the answer I got. I needed to know what was going on with Rosalie and why she suddenly needed to be left alone.

I shook my head as I snapped back into the present. I was so naïve back then. I knew something was wrong but I would have never guessed it would be as horrible as it was. I still remember when she told me. It was about a week after her breakdown and she pulled me outside. Her face was determined and set in stone. She wasn't the angel that I loved in that moment. She was a woman who was trying to push me away and was cold as ice.

She told me about Royce and what he and those monsters did to her. As she told me, I was already planning the killing spree. I would stop at nothing to kill every man who hurt her or even had an inkling of an idea that Royce would do that to her. He took her innocence and her life and I was thankful that Carlisle found her. I loved my father even more after that.

When she saw the look on my face, she quickly explained that the monsters were all dead. I think I shocked her the most when I hugged her tightly after she told me about getting her revenge. It amazed me how strong she was, but she didn't like my reaction. She told me I had to understand that she would never be the woman for me and I deserved better. I couldn't believe my ears. My angel, the perfection that was Rosalie Hale, was telling me she wasn't good enough for me. Before I could scream at the top of my lungs how much I loved her, she was gone.

She left for days and it scared me. Carlisle and Esme assured me she would be back. Edward told me she already had planned to take a trip for a while but she would be back soon. It still killed me being away from her.

I looked over at my angel as she drove. We were only halfway to Toronto but she was making impeccable time. If someone would have told me the day she left that I would be heading to another honeymoon with her more than seventy years later, I wouldn't have believed it. I sighed and shook my head as I thought about that day. She looked at me with a concerned face.

"What's wrong, we are going on our honeymoon, you should be happy?" I smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"I love you so much angel." She giggled.

"You know, after you found out what we really were, I figured you would stop calling me angel but here we are all these years later and still the same nickname." I scoffed.

"It's not a nickname. It is what you are. You're my angel," I said confidently and she pulled the car over. Before I could ask why, she was straddling my waist and kissed my neck. I loved how spontaneous my wife was and I passionately kissed her before pulling away. The memories came back and I sighed.

"Okay, now I know something is wrong. This is the part where you take me right here, right now Emmett." I laughed as she ran a hand through my hair. "What's going on?"

"I was just thinking about when you told me about….them." She knew who I meant. I could never say their names. A part of me was upset that she killed them before I had a chance to. I knew it was her battle but it sure as hell felt like mine. She was my angel and no one ever caused her pain.

"Why would you think of them," she asked confused.

"Honestly, I was thinking about when you left and how scared I was that you wouldn't come back." She hugged me.

"Do you think I could ever leave you Emmett? Even back then, I knew I would come back. I knew I would be yours, if you would have me." I scoffed at that.

"In what world would I not need you in my life," I asked and she kissed me. It was moments like these that made me fall in love with her even more. I loved the raw side of Rosalie that was only for my eyes. No one else got to see it, not even Edward when he could read her thoughts. This was my angel and no one else knew what I knew about her. No one else knew her fears and vulnerable side because I protected her from them.

To our family, Rosalie was just complicated and I was the big goofball always looking for a good fight but when we were alone it was different. She was my Rosalie, my angel, and I was the one who would always protect her and never let her go. I needed her just as much as she needed me and that's why our passion never died out. She kissed my cheek and hopped back in the driver's seat.

"Stop distracting me with your evil ways Emmett," she teased and I laughed as she pulled back onto the road.

"You pulled over, not me. I am just tallying up all my bonus points so I can cash them in as soon as we reach the cabin." She laughed and gave me a wink. I loved being the one she opened up to.

Rosalie POV

I remembered very well what it was like when I left Emmett. I knew I would come back to him but at the same time I was afraid to face him again. It took every ounce of courage and strength I had to tell him about that night. His reaction threw me off completely but I just figured he was still shocked. I knew he had his theories about what happened to me but he never thought that.

I headed to Alaska when I left. Carlisle knew I was planning on leaving and he told me about some friends he had up there. He mentioned how they lived like we did and were sisters. I liked the idea of being surrounded by only women. Eleazar and his wife Carmen hadn't moved to Alaska yet so it was just me and the three sisters.

They were nice enough and I had a feeling Carlisle and Esme warned them about my personality. They gave me my space and I spent most of my time hunting but of course it didn't take my mind off of Emmett. I knew it wouldn't be long before I went back to him. After a week, I was pretty sure I was driving Tanya, Irina and Kate crazy. They had no clue why I was so irritated and I wanted to keep it that way. It was still worth it though. I still remember how it felt to come back home…

I couldn't seem to run fast enough. I was happy I didn't drive to Alaska because I would have gone stir crazy trying to make it back to see Emmett. I needed him. It scared me but I did. I told myself the time away from him would give me the strength to stay away but it did the exact opposite. I knew now that I couldn't survive without him but I also didn't know if we could be more. I was just happy being around Emmett and I wasn't even sure if he would want me anymore. Emmett was anything but subtle about how he felt about us but that was before he knew the truth. That was before he knew I was damaged goods. I was dirty and soiled and no man would ever want a woman like that. It still didn't change that I had to see him though.

I was relieved when I got to Washington and I pushed myself even harder to reach our house. When I saw it in the distance, I slowed down. I walked into the clearing and Esme and Carlisle were immediately outside. Edward followed and frowned at me as I walked closer. I didn't know what his problem was but I really didn't care either. I could hear Emmett inside and I was suddenly stricken with grief realizing he didn't want to see me. If he did, he would be outside by now. I kept my composure though and Edward quickly walked over to me.

"He wasn't sure if you would want to see him," he confessed and I smiled in relief. Edward was never one to get in the middle of problems but I could tell he was having issues with hearing my thoughts and probably Emmett's as well. I nodded and gave Esme and Carlisle a hug before walking in.

Emmett was standing by the fireplace looking at the flames. The way he was standing scared me but I didn't fear my safety. I feared his. He wasn't the happy newborn I left behind. He looked sad and almost heartbroken. I looked around but the others were gone and I took it as a sign to walk closer to him.

"Hello Emmett," I said softly and he slowly turned around to look at me. The look in his eyes broke my heart but so did the color. Before I left, his eyes were turning more golden than red but the red was back completely now. He gulped and looked away. I don't know what came over me but suddenly it didn't matter what he knew or what I told him before I left. All that mattered was that he was alright. I quickly pulled him into a hug and he fell into my embrace. He took in my scent in deep breaths and I just rubbed his back.

"I slipped up," he said through a broken and strained voice and I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. It isn't your fault." He held me close and I slowly walked us over to the couch. I sat him down and knelt down in front of him.

"I'll be right back. Stay right here alright?" He nodded and I went to leave.

"Angel," he called and I spun around shocked at the term. "Are you going to leave again?" It was a question I asked myself on the way back and I already knew the answer. I shook my head.

"I'll never leave your side again." He smiled a little at that and I walked toward the study where I knew the others were. I was furious but not with Emmett. I didn't realize my strength and ripped the door off the hinges as I entered. Edward stood up and sighed as I walked toward him. Esme and Carlisle stood between us.

"Rosalie, calm down," said Carlisle but I ignored him.

"How did this happen, Edward? You were supposed to watch him!" Edward glared at me.

"He wasn't my responsibility. He was yours Rosalie! You wanted him changed for your own selfish reasons and then you left him like he was nothing. You broke him! He couldn't handle it and when we went hunting he just snapped. I couldn't stop him. You know how strong he is and he didn't want to be stopped. You brought out the monster in him!" Before anyone could stop me, I reacted. I slapped Edward across the face and everyone fell silent. We glared at each other but at the same time were both afraid to move.

Edward and I had our spats before. We argued over useless things and music but never once had things gotten physical. It felt as if my heart were pumping with anger even though it was dead and motionless. I gritted my teeth and spoke with pure venom.

"Don't you ever call him a monster, Edward. You can think what you like about me. You can think what you like about this existence and most of the time I agree, but don't you ever call Emmett a monster." No one said a word and we heard Emmett walk into the room. I turned around to look at him and he was looking at the floor.

"I am a monster. I killed an innocent old man for no reason. You should hate me. You should all hate me." I pulled him into another hug and glared at Edward. He looked guiltily at the floor.

"Emmett, I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that it is in our natural instincts to crave human blood and the monster inside of us wants us to act on those desires." Carlisle finally spoke up. I expected him to speak sooner but I think he was as shocked as the rest of us were.

"The past is the past. We all need to pack up soon and we'll simply move again. Hoquiam isn't the only place we can be. It will be a fresh new start." Everyone nodded as he looked at Edward and me. "I need to speak with you two. Follow me," he said as he walked out and we sighed as we followed him. We both looked at each other confused when we headed out of the house. We both figured he would just sit us down and have us talk it out…..but this was different. I couldn't help but look at my brother for advice and he shrugged looking confused too.

We headed out into the forest and Carlisle ran toward the river. We followed him and when we reached it, he sat down on a boulder. We did as well even though it wasn't necessary. It was another one of the few human mannerisms we still had.

"What happened in that house is never to happen again," he started and we both looked down. "Rosalie, blaming Edward for what happened isn't going to help the situation and hitting him was uncalled for. You should apologize to him." I scoffed.

"He called Emmett a monster!" He gave me a look and I looked down. He sighed.

"Edward, you know better than any of us that Emmett already feels guilty. What you said was wrong and he isn't a monster. The two of you need to apologize to each other and get over your differences. I thought after you got used to one another, you would stop bickering but you two still can't seem to get along. I don't know what to do about that." Edward stood up.

"Emmett was my responsibility, but Rosalie's as well. Rosalie, you can't just leave him whenever you feel like it. I know his thoughts and when you left they scared me. He isn't as strong as you think and I think we should probably get back soon because even this amount of distance is going to be an issue for him right now. He is terrified that you will leave him again." I stood up and slowly nodded. I wasn't one to apologize. All I wanted was to get back to Emmett as soon as possible.

"Carlisle is right and it wasn't lady like for me to hit you….even if you deserved it…"

"Rosalie," warned Carlisle.

"Don't worry Edward. I'll be sure to take care of Emmett for now on. I don't trust you with the job anymore." I took off toward the house and was there within seconds. Emmett sighed in relief when he saw me. Esme smiled as I pulled him into another embrace. This one was different though. It wasn't out of comfort…..it was out of need for him. My fingers played with the dark curls of his hair and he hissed as he took in my scent. The sound sent a tingling sensation through my body that made me melt into him even more. I closed my eyes and buried my face into the crook of his neck. It was like we belonged in each other's arms and at that moment I did feel safe. I felt complete in a way I never thought was possible. I played with his curls as he gently rubbed circles on my lower back. I don't know how long we held each other but the next thing I knew, Carlisle was clearing his throat. We jumped and pulled away to look at him.

"We should start packing." I looked at him confused.

"Where are we moving to? How did you find a place so quickly?"

"Tanya assured me that there was a nice mansion close to them that we could stay in. They built it for Carmen and Eleazar but they haven't decided to move to Alaska yet." I slowly nodded and grabbed Emmett's hand.

"Come on Em, let's go pack." He nodded and followed me out.

I hated moving. It always felt so strange to just leave behind a place and furniture, but it was easier with Emmett. I didn't care where I went as long as I was with him. I didn't mind Alaska and there were definitely less people there. It was the first time we moved out of the United States since I joined the family. There was talk about making Alaska part of the U.S. I read that in a newspaper but nothing had been decided yet.

The Denali's seemed excited about our arrival and I couldn't help but smile at how uncomfortable Edward seemed on the way there. From my short visit with Tanya, I could tell she had a huge crush on Edward. She asked if I was his mate and when I gagged she got the point. She found it humorous that we didn't get along and she also seemed very relieved.

Our house was pretty far from the sisters but running made it go by quickly. Carlisle and Esme wanted to say hello and thank them for helping us move. I couldn't help but tease Edward in my head the whole way there. He tried to stay in front of us but I could tell he heard me.

_How does it feel knowing Tanya is just waiting for you to make a move? What are you waiting for Edward? You should be a gentleman and thank her for all her hospitality properly. _

When he slowed down, I knew he had about enough and he ran beside me.

"You know Rosalie, Tanya isn't the only single female in that house." He smiled at Emmett and then looked back at me. "I am sure Kate and Irina are looking forward to meeting Emmett." Emmett looked at us confused and I hissed at Edward. He smirked and ran ahead again. Carlisle sighed.

"Will you two stop acting like children," he asked and I glared at Edward but we both said nothing. Esme shook her head and giggled. We reached the house soon after and Emmett walked beside me. Edward was in back of us trying to hide from Tanya as long as possible and Carlisle and Esme were the first to step onto the porch when the door opened.

"Tanya, it is such a pleasure to see you again," smiled Esme as she hugged Tanya. We all walked in and Kate and Irina walked downstairs. They smiled at us and looked at Emmett again. Suddenly I felt a twinge in my stomach and I grabbed Emmett's hand. He looked at me confused and Edward chuckled quietly from behind us. Kate and Irina quickly made their way to Emmett looking over his body like it was the perfect feast. I had to suppress my growl. Emmett wasn't mine and we weren't official even though I knew I would remain territorial. Kate smiled and stuck her hand out.

"Hello, I am Kate and you must be Emmett. It is so nice to finally meet the newest member of the family." Emmett waved and Kate pulled her hand back which made me smile. Irina walked up to him and gave him a hug. I felt my body stiffen and my fist clinch but before I could react both Edward and Esme were by my side.

"Rosalie, aren't you happy to be back," asked Esme giving me a look and I gritted my teeth trying to stay calm. I couldn't stand by and watch these women throw themselves at Emmett! He was mine! I heard Edward scoff and I stomped on his foot. He hissed and Carlisle gave us both a look causing us to look down. Irina giggled.

"Siblings, what are you going to do with them," she teased and then smiled at Emmett.

"So Emmett, have you always been this big or did the transformation add all this amazing muscle," she asked with a smile and I looked up to see his reaction. Emmett always was one to surprise me and I couldn't figure out why he was frowning. Without a word, he slid behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I immediately leaned against him and he pulled me closer as he frowned at Kate and Irina. They looked at each other.

"I see," said Kate and she smiled at me. "Our apologies Rosalie, we didn't realize he was your mate."

"I am," he said quickly and then looked at me confused. "Right," he asked and Edward rolled his eyes. Esme smiled even though she tried to hide it. I knew he put me on the spot. We never discussed our relationship and everything simply happened naturally but with these women gawking at him I knew I had to claim him as mine because in reality, he was.

"Of course Em and no worries Kate. I didn't mention it before and you had no way of knowing. All is forgiven," I smiled sweetly and I heard Edward smirk again. I glared at my brother but then smiled wickedly at him causing his eyes to widen.

"Edward is the only one of us flying solo but I am sure that will change, right Tanya," I asked. Her eyes brightened and it was me who smirked this time as Edward looked nervous. Emmett busted out laughing causing me to giggle. His laugh was always contagious. Carlisle cleared his throat as Esme hid her smile again.

"Well, would you show us the best places to hunt around here? It really has been a while," said Carlisle. Kate and Irina nodded and we followed them out. Edward walked close to us as Tanya tried to grab his hand.

"Um, Rosalie and I need to talk. We'll catch up," he called to the others and I gave Emmett a wink before he jogged away making sure I could catch up to him. I looked at Edward with my best innocent look.

"Don't even try it. I can read your thoughts remember?" I giggled.

"Oh Edward, why are you so upset," I asked and he gritted his teeth.

"You are making her think she has a chance with me and she doesn't. I am not interested and you put me on the spot." I smiled at him.

"Well you deserved it. That's for your little comment when we were coming here and for calling Emmett a monster." He scoffed.

"The comment on the way here was because you were messing with me so you started it and I already apologized for what I said to Emmett." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Eddie…."

"Don't call me Eddie," he said and I giggled. I loved how one word could ruffle his feathers.

"Excuse me, Edward…"

"Thank you Rosie," he smirked and I hissed. "Doesn't feel very good does it?" I ignored the question.

"Your comment and that apology to Emmett simply made us even and you of all people should know that I don't get even…..I get a victory." He tried to hide his smile as he rolled his eyes and I took off running.

"This isn't over Rosalie." I rolled my eyes.

"If it were over, I would think even less of you Eddie," I called back and he ran after me. Emmett wasn't too far ahead and I jumped on his back. He saw Edward chasing us and he sped up. Emmett's newborn speed came in handy and Edward smirked as we all pulled up to the clearing where the others were waiting. Edward crossed his arms and started pouting.

"Cheater," he mumbled.

_Says the mind reader._

He rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe it was Emmett who was making me giddy but I did like the sibling rivalry I had with Edward. It started off as hate for him but I knew he meant well at times and although he got on my nerves, he was still my family. I hugged Emmett and his eyes got big as he hugged me back.

"What was that for," he asked and I shrugged.

"Can't a girl hug her mate," I teased and he nodded before picking me up.

"Almost there," said Emmett bringing me out of my trance. He was right, we were and I giggled as he rubbed his hands together.

"The wedding night is always the best," he smiled.

"Which wedding night was your favorite?" He looked deep in thought as he really tried to consider the question. Honestly there were too many amazing nights to keep track of.

"The first one," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't believe that. It wasn't the best. I was so scared and timid. I didn't realize how amazing making love to you would be." He laughed.

"But that's why it was so great. You trusted me Rose. You didn't just give me your body that night. You gave me all of you. You trusted me enough to know I would never hurt you and you had every reason to be scared. Plus you definitely let go of your hesitation after the first time." He giggled and I slapped his shoulder.

"Okay so maybe you have me there. You made me feel so comfortable that night," I smiled and he nodded.

"I had to. I couldn't bear the thought of you thinking I would ever hurt you." He smiled and looked out the window. I knew he was thinking about our first time together.

Emmett POV

The more I thought about it, the more I knew the first wedding night was the best. It was amazing in more ways than she realized. It wasn't just about the sex. I had been with women before I even knew Rosalie, but she was the only woman to ever have my heart. Our first night together was by far the best…..

I was nervous to say the least. Carlisle performed the ceremony for us and Esme set up the honeymoon arrangements because neither of us knew how to. She told us about a nice lake house that was secluded in the fall because of the weather. It was early fall but the water would be too cold for humans even though it was warm for us. Getting to the house seemed to take forever but as soon as we made it, I wished I had more time.

This was an important night and I knew what it meant to my angel. In my eyes, she was still a virgin and even more vulnerable. She tried to tell me that she would be fine but I could see it in her eyes. She was scared and worried about the night. As I turned the key to the house, I heard her breath hitch. The door opened and I gently picked her up with a smile. She looked into my eyes the whole time I walked through the house. The only thing I wanted to see was the bedroom and she wiggled out of my arms as soon as we reached it.

"Stay in the bedroom and close your eyes," she said and before I could say anything else she was in the bathroom. I slowly walked over to the bed and took off my jacket. I didn't know what to keep on or off so I took off my shoes and socks before pulling down my suspenders. I sat down and waited but it was just too quiet. I walked over to the door and she gasped when she heard me knock.

"Angel, are you alright," I whispered through the door. I didn't get an answer and I walked in. The sight broke my heart. There was my angel sitting on the floor in a white robe. I knelt down beside her and picked her up. She flinched when I did but didn't move after that. I lay her on the bed and heard her start to sob. I lay beside her and pulled her into my arms. She melted into them and sobbed even more. I didn't know what to do, so I just held her until her body stopped shaking. An hour went by before that happened. She looked up into my eyes after she calmed down. I saw her determination and she kissed my cheek.

"I love you Emmett, I do. I want you to know that it has nothing to do with you. I am so happy to be your wife I just….." I placed a finger over her lips and sat up so I was facing her.

"So what do you want to do," I asked and she looked at me like I was crazy which made me chuckle.

"We could go for a swim or hunt or play a game. It doesn't matter angel. It's our honeymoon and we can do what we want, so what will it be?" She sat up and looked at me for a moment. The silence made me realize neither one of us was breathing. I took in a deep breath and let her scent wash over me.

"It always calms me down when I do that. Your scent can drive me insane but it can also bring me peace." I heard her take in a breath and she smiled. We sat together a little bit longer before I asked again.

"So are we going swimming or what? What do you want to do?" She looked at me before slowly getting to her knees on the bed. She shivered as the robe slid down her arms and off her body. She tossed it aside and I gulped seeing the lingerie she was wearing. She slowly moved closer and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"I trust you," she nodded and I smiled.

"You can make all the moves," I said and she frowned at first but then understood. She started to slowly undo the buttons of my shirt and I smiled.

I smiled as I broke from my train of thought and looked over at my angel. She seemed to be thinking as well and I nodded.

"Yep, the first wedding night was definitely the best." She looked over at me and giggled.

"I was thinking about our weddings, especially the one Alice planned." I frowned confused.

"Alice has planned most of our weddings."

"I mean the first one she planned and pretty much forced to happen. That little pixie always has to be in on the fun," she giggled.

Rosalie POV

I knew Emmett was busy thinking about our first honeymoon but the most bizarre wedding was what I was thinking about. It wasn't the wedding itself that was bizarre….it was how it came to be…..

Alice, the name alone made me shake my head. She was insane and I was pretty sure of that but her happiness was contagious. After living in Alaska for a while, we returned to Washington. It was a nice place to settle down in and I knew Tanya was driving Edward insane…..of course I loved Tanya to death for it. A lot happened in those years in Alaska.

Emmett proposed and we got married, I learned to put my guard down and trust him completely and I could honestly say I was finally happy. I was happy with Emmett. So when we moved back to Washington and got two new members of the family who just both happened to have extra abilities, I wasn't a happy camper.

I did not like change at all. Fortunately the little pixie did come in handy with her visions plus she was great to shop with. The only thing about Alice was she always got her way. Now sure, Emmett gave me whatever I wanted as well but with Alice it was impossible to get one by her. She always got what she wanted including the chance to plan our wedding.

Emmett and I just came back from hunting and an amazing love making session in the woods when Alice skipped into the living room. Emmett and I stayed in a cottage close to home since we wanted our privacy but came over frequently. Alice gracefully sat down on the couch with a huge smile and Jasper slowly walked in to stand beside her.

Jasper was a bit odd but I respected him. After hearing about his horrible early years as a vampire, I understood why he was the way he was. I felt like I related to him. He clung to Alice to keep his sanity and I clung to Emmett to keep mine. It was actually pretty simple, but I always knew when the pixie was up to something because Jasper would stand in between her and us.

"What's going on," I asked trying to be nonchalant and she beamed at me.

"I am planning your wedding," she smiled and started clapping happily. Emmett looked at me confused and I looked at Alice.

"Alice, maybe your future seeing ability has affected your ability to see the past. Emmett and I are married and have been for years." Alice scoffed.

"Well of course, but since I didn't get to see the wedding I am making sure I get to this time. Oh and I am planning it of course." I shook my head and Emmett leaned toward me.

"I think the pixie has finally snapped," he whispered even though she could hear him and I giggled as she rolled her eyes.

"Alice, let's try this alright? I am Rosalie and this is Emmett. We are married which means we have already had a….."

"Yes, yes, yes I have seen this all play out and trust me, you two are very tiring. How about you just save me the trouble and do as I say." I smirked and crossed my arms. This pixie doesn't know who she is dealing with! I am Rosalie Hale and I decide when I am and am not getting married. It was time to lay down the law. She rolled her eyes and nodded as she stood up.

"Yes Rosalie I know. You are Rosalie Hale and you don't take commands from anyone, blah, blah, blah and then you go on for a bit longer before doing what I want anyways so…." She handed Emmett a ring box and I looked at her.

"What is that," I yelled but then felt a wave of calm come over me. "You are evil Jasper. Why don't you two get married again and Alice just plan your own wedding." She shook her head.

"No can do, now Emmett take this ring, get down on one knee and…well actually I am sure you remember what to do." He looked at me and I shrugged. He got down on one knee and gave a small chuckle.

"This is so weird….."

"Um excuse me, would a little romance kill you," she asked and I scoffed.

"You are the one that wants this! I am happily married." She nodded.

"True and you will be happily married again within the next month." I placed my face in my hands and sighed. Emmett tapped my shoulder and I looked up.

"Rosalie Hale, my angel, the love of my life, will you marry me again even though Alice is putting us up to it?" I looked at Alice and she was nodding. I decided to just surrender. It wasn't like marrying Emmett again would be a bad idea. I smiled at him.

"Of course Em," I giggled and he kissed me before looking at Alice.

"You are a weird little pixie Alice Cullen but I like it," he smiled and then looked at Jasper. "How do you deal with her?" Jasper smiled as Alice clapped happily and skipped out of the room talking about all the things she had to do for the wedding. We both looked at Jasper and he shrugged.

"I just don't bet against her and always make sure she is happy." We both nodded and he walked out.

I couldn't help but giggle at the memory and look over at Emmett who had a huge smile on his face.

"Are you still thinking about our past honeymoons?" He nodded and sighed.

"I never get tired of honeymoons angel." I giggled.

"Well I guess we have Alice to thank for most of them." He laughed and then pumped his fist as he pointed toward a sign. I smiled knowing where we were. The cabin was only two miles away.

When we pulled up, I smiled and Emmett grabbed our bags. I walked into the cabin and couldn't help but get excited. I loved our cabin and Emmett growled as he walked over to the huge bed. Before I could react, he had me on the bed and was kissing my neck. I never got tired of his kisses. Each time, it was like the first and sent a trail of fire everywhere he touched me. I couldn't believe this man was mine and even after more than seventy years of being with him, I couldn't get enough. I flipped us over and quickly stood up. I couldn't help but laugh at the pout on his face.

"Stay here and close your eyes," I told him and he nodded with a smile. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran into the bathroom. I got out of my dress and quickly into the white lingerie I picked up before the wedding. I slipped on a white robe before walking out. He looked so adorable and had his hands over his eyes.

"I can hear you," he sang and I walked over to stand in front of him.

"Okay, you can open them," I smiled and he pumped his fist as he opened his eyes. He stood up and smiled as he looked into my eyes. I was expecting him to pounce on me. We both loved our honeymoons and the time away from everyone else so I figured we would be on the bed by now, but my Emmett always left me guessing. He sighed.

"I'll never get tired of seeing you like this. You are my life angel and I love you." I ran my hands through his curly hair. This man would always sweep me off my feet. It was his smile, his eyes, the way he looked at me like I was the only reason for his existence.

"I will never get tired of marrying you Emmett Cullen. You are the best husband a girl could ask for." He laughed and tossed me on the bed before hopping on it as well. He rolled on top of me with the biggest grin and I looked into his eyes. I knew we would spend the rest of the honeymoon making passionate love so taking the time out to gaze into his eyes just made it better.

He kissed me tenderly and I moaned as his tongue explored mine. His taste was like a drug to me. In times when I felt overwhelmed, his taste and scent always gave me the fix I needed. I felt his fingers fumble with the material of my lingerie…..this was different. Usually he would just rip it off and I would shred his suit but he was taking his time. He smiled as he slipped it off my body. As his eyes roamed over me, I couldn't help but to smile back at him. He was teasing me and I knew it but didn't want him to stop. He winked at me before taking off his dress shirt and unbuttoning his pants. He stood up to take them completely off and as I looked at my husband's gloriously naked body, I sighed in contentment. He was mine and always would be.

He crawled on top of me again and kissed my neck. I arched into his touch and he moaned. It was always the spot he lingered when we made love.

"I love you Em," I whispered as my eyes fluttered shut.

"I love you too angel," he whispered back. I was burning for him and when he slipped inside of me, I nearly came undone. There weren't enough words in the world to describe how it felt to be filled completely by Emmett. He started to rock his hips and I met them full on. His eyes locked with mine and I could see all the love and trust inside of them. We made love passionately for the whole day before I finally had my thirst quenched by my husband.

He pulled me onto his chest before getting comfortable in bed. We just lay there in each other's arms and I thought about my existence. Before Emmett, it was nothing. I don't think I would have survived if I wouldn't have found him. He saved me even though he calls me his angel. I know the truth though, he is mine. He was my rock and my better half. He kissed my forehead and sighed.

"You know how you all thought I was crazy when I was excited that you had me turned?" I nodded. We all thought he was confused and in shock but that was just Emmett…..my Emmett.

"Well now you understand why right?" I shook my head.

"I just figured you liked the speed and strength." He chuckled.

"Oh angel, give me more credit than that! It was you. You were there when I was being mauled. You were there through my transformation and I promised myself that if the burning ever stopped I would make sure you always stayed by my side. So you see, when Carlisle told me I was a vampire and so were you and we could live forever, I knew I would get my wish. I knew that eternity together was way better than any other kind of life I could have wished for. See angel, I wasn't in shock like Edward thought I was…..I was in love." I sighed and kissed him. I loved my Emmett. The Emmett only I got to see and keep with me at all times. I loved being the one he opened up to and told everything to. I cuddled in his arms and he smiled.

"So do you think two weeks will be enough?" I smirked and shook my head.

"No, but we'll have Alice force another wedding on us soon," I teased and he laughed before rolling over to make love to me again. It was moments like these when I knew the truth with all my heart. Emmett was my reason for loving my existence.

~FIN~

AN: Well there you have it. That's the end of it. Let me know what you all thought. It turned out differently than I first expected it to, but I am happy with the outcome. There just aren't enough Emmett and Rosalie stories out there, especially ones that capture them in a positive light. Thanks for all the great reviews and private messages. Feel free to send more to let me know what you think about it and be sure to check out my other stories, especially the Choice Series beginning with Renesmee's Choice. Your reviews and kind words are always appreciated and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
